ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
2008 Mary Sue Invasion
The 2008 Mary Sue Invasion took place immediately after the macrovirus epidemic, on the 17th April 2008 HST. The League of Mary Sue Factories invaded Headquarters with an army of Sues, just as the agents were getting things put back together. Macrovirus Epidemic To clear PPC HQ out beforehand, the LMSF sent in two Sues infected with the macrovirus, which spread throughout HQ in a matter of hours. When mirror!Honesah brought in some PPC-friendly Daleks from the mirror multiverse, the Yarrow had to accelerate the mustering of LMSF forces. The Actual Invasion Once the Sues' presence was made known, several Flowers were alerted by a team from Building Maintenance. Together with Architeuthis, the group came up with a plan for luring the Sues into the cafeteria and destroying them there. The Sub Rosa sent out an alert to all agents, asking them to return to HQ to help out. The response was, to say the least, enthusiastic. While many agents, particularly those who had been living in TARDISes, turned up in the cafeteria, there were also quite a few who had been surviving the macrovirus invasion in their RCs. On receiving the message, most of these agents came out fighting, which meant that there were several battles fought in the corridors as they came upon pockets of Sues and the occasional possessed agent. Several of these roving groups were lured into the cafeteria. There, Honesah brought some controlled Daleks in. So much for the Sues. Once the main body of invaders had been exterminated in the newly-set-up trap, the wounded were taken up to Medical, although smaller fights were still underway in the corridors. Agent Cray, who had been injured during the fighting, began to display powers of psychic speech, worrying her friends somewhat, as she had not shown any sign of the power before and it was seen as rather Sue-like. Once she had been treated, the nurse reassured them that she had not been Sued, and the group—including Agents Trojanhorse, Paddlebrains and Gypsy—headed back towards her RC to get her into bed. A number of Sues tried to claim the patients, but got Dalek-blasted, shot, crow-attacked, or otherwise brought to harm. However, on the way, Cray sensed that a large group of Sues were massing at the Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent for a Famous Last Stand. She warned her friends, who went down to investigate and discovered that not only was this the case, but that the Sues had somehow painted the Tomb urple and wilver. On being encouraged by her partner, Cray sent out a psychic call for help to all agents, and was then taken back to Medical by Agent Trojie's adopted daughter Marsha. This marked the beginning of the Massacre at the Tomb of the Unknown PPC Agent. There, the Daleks were hindered in their task by a Davros!Sue, but not for long. It isn't clear if all the remaining Sues in HQ died at this massacre, but it definitely broke the invasion. Near the end of the fighting, the Sues deployed a nigh-indestructible Centaur!Sue that regenerated from almost any damage. Luckily, this was eventually destroyed by the efforts of Sara Knight, Zach Homewood, Manx, and Shadow. The Centaur!Sue's corpse apparently retained its regenerative abilities, as it's implied that its meat has been served in the cafeteria since the invasion. Agents and Staff Involved in Combating the Invasion * Alice * Anjilly Ka * Ansela Jonla * April Halloway * Arti * Brenden Sanderson * Cassie Young * Cray * Drake * Eclectica * Dr. Fitzgerald * Florence Higiri-Toombs * Foxglove * Gilty Cin * Gypsy Roberts * Hamelt * Honesah (mirror) * Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill * Iskillion-Galuit-Elendil * Iza * Jennifer Robinson * July Flame * Kamkenta Duval * Kim Jowitt * Kobayashi Risa * Laburnum * Library * Lora Riker * Lucien * Manx * Mike Daniels * Morgan * Murtagh * Naomi * Nara * Nat Freidar * Omicron * Paddlebrains * Raphael Sabbat * Redd * Rouge * Ryni * Sara Knight * Sedri * Shadow * Skyfire * Stormsong * Sub Rosa * Supernumerary * Tadkeeta * Techno-Dann * Tirsaer * Titus Andromicus * Mr. Treehorn * Trojanhorse * William Archer * Zach Homewood * Building Maintenance * Team Phoenix (without Alec) Adaptations Originally, this Invasion was written by Board-wide participation in a role-play. Cassie Cameron-Young and Trojie began adapting it into an animated film, with voice acting performed by volunteer Boarders, but it was not completed. Records of the Invasion * "PPC-HQ, Nouvelle Calédonie" by Tawaki (interlude) ** The very beginnings of the attacks. * [https://plotprotectors.neocities.org/RP2008/index.html The 2008 Mary Sue Invasion,] edited by JulyFlame and Neshomeh (RP) ** Part 1 - "Return to HQ" *** In which the macroviruses are eliminated, the Sues invade, and a plan to deal with the invaders is made. ** Part 2 - "Battle Without Honor or Humanity" *** Primarily follows Agents Murtagh, Titus, Kim, Ansela, and Risa. Includes a cameo from Guilty Cin and the discovery that a sharp shock ends Sue mind control of agents. ** Part 3 - "Pro Libertate" *** Primarily follows Agents Lucien, July, and Library on their way to the Cafeteria and the Tomb. ** Part 4 - "Reinforcements From OFUR" *** In which Agents Laburnum, Foxglove, Stormsong, Skyfire, and Drake come to help out. ** Part 5 - "The Battle of the Cafeteria" *** In which a trap for the invading Sues is sprung. ** Part 6 - "The Search for Sabbat" *** Primarily follows Agents Archer, Anjilly, and Brenden, on their way to finding Archer's partner Sabbat. ** Part 7 - "Legitimate Medical Procedure" *** In which Medical deals with what comes its way. ** Part 8 - "The Massacre at the Tomb" *** In which the final battle of the Invasion is won. * "Gestalt Therapy: Part 3 - Invasion" by Neshomeh ** FicPsych deals with their part of the invasion. * "Ilraen's Journal" by Neshomeh ** Covers the epidemic and the invasion from one agent's POV. * "Aftermath" by insanegrrl (interlude) ** Agents Manx and Shadow (DF) patch themselves up after the invasion. * [https://plotprotectors.neocities.org/RP2009/index.html The 2009 Memorial Party,] edited by Neshomeh (RP) ** On the one-year anniversary of the invasion, a gathering to honor the fallen is held in Leto's General Store. Category:PPC Emergencies Category:PPC History Category:Events